Necromancer Age
by Cyricist001
Summary: Occasionally both mages and templars make mistakes.


Necromancer Age

I own nothing

* * *

There comes a time when it's increasingly obvious that the system you lived under really cared more for maintaining itself than taking care of its citizen's.

It was her bad luck that she had to find this out on a major issue instead of a minor one.

„Namira T'vanii you are found guilty" boomed the voice of the judge.

The elven necromancer only scowled at the arrogant vampire. The pompous ingrate did his best into setting her up.

Through his lies she lost all support with the undead aristocracy, and now even her wealth and land's were seized.

If one refused to become a vampire and join the elite club, then they will threaten and bully one into joining. If that didn't work...well, then people get framed like she did now.

„You are banished from Thay for twenty years, with no chance of reducing the sentence. Also to prevent you from using your magic to cheat your way out of the verdict lord Szass Tam has given me permission to use a circle of wizard's to suppress your memories for the duration of the sentence in other words twenty year's. The ritual will be performed immediately" said the vampire with a grin on his face.

Namira wanted to shout at the smug bastard but the choker around her neck prevented her from speech, and the restrains on her hands made sure that she couldn't cast even silent spell's.

Two stinking ghoul's dragged her in a magic circle and made sure she was bound tightly. Then the wizard's started their incantation.

Once the spell was complete, the elf was left unconscious on the ground, her memories suppressed by a powerful ritual. Removing her choker and restraints the spellcasters started another spell, this time to make sure that she didn't accidentally stumble back into Thay. A dark, oval shape appeared behind her and the wizard's pushed her through a gate to another random prime material plane.

* * *

„Why do we have to do these blasted patrols every day?" grumbled one of the Templar's „It's not like there are a lot of maleficar on the roads, at least they are not that obvious if they are."

The other shook his head „There are none on the roads because Templar's patrol them, see the connection?"

While the two lyrium addicts bickered their commander was suppressing his urge to beat them senseless because of their constant blubbering.

It was then that a dark oval appeared in front of them. All three Templar's pulled out their swords ready to deal with whatever devilry this was.

A body fell through, landing hard on the ground, then the portal vanished.

The trio looked at each other unsure how to proceed. Slowly they came forward, the commander used his plated foot to roughly push the body.

The body was of a beautiful elven girl, dressed in usual mage robes.

„You think she's from the Circle...or perhaps from the Dalish?"

„The Dalish aren't even close to these part's, and they wouldn't even have the authority to be here" mused the other Templar.

„Lets bring her back then" responded the other „she is already unconscious, she wont complain."

„You are right...she wont" said their commander with a grin, slowly loosening his armor.

„Errr commander what..are you doing?"

„What does it look like?" snorted the old Templar as he began to strip the elf out of her robe.

„Sir, you better stop, this-"

„If you want any lyrium from me, you will stop talking" growled the man, now with his breeches down „if you don't like it then fine, but don't bother me. She's a mage and an elf, they should be grateful for the Maker's mercy we don't put them to the sword when they are born. So keep your tongues, especially in front of Greagoir and Remille, are we clear?""

The protesting Templar looked at his companion who was as lost as he was.

What should they do?

* * *

First Enchanter Remille was in his office when Knight-Commander Greagoir entered, three Templar's behind him, two of whom carried an unconscious elven girl. The man was new to the post of leading the Circle Tower of Kinloch Hold, but his antagonism towards the mages was easy for everyone to see.

„What's this?" asked the elderly mage.

„My Templar's have captured an elven mage not far from here. She is still unconscious from the strange magic that made her appear there" explained Greagoir „until she wakes up she wills stay here, and contact the other towers and ask if any of their mages disappeared."

Remille nodded „Very well, bring her to the Apprentice Quarters, she can rest there."

* * *

When the elf finally awoke, many were surprised that she had no memory of anything. Nor her name, or from where she came from. The mages were sympathetic, the Templar's on the other thought she was faking it.

Since she knew nothing of magic the mages took it upon themselves to teach her the craft from scratch...regrettably she had no talent what so ever. Many speculated she was no mage at all, but a common elf that though pretending to have amnesia would get her a better life in the Tower.

Remille proposed to have her removed from the tower since she was of no use, but Greagoir disagreed, still thinking that she was pretending, she did come out of a magic portal after all.

Soon it became apparent that she was with child, when asked about it the elf again said that she didn't know.

The other residence of the Circle Tower denied to having any intimate relationship with her, so it was determined that this was a result of an action that happened before losing her memories.

After the child was born it was sent to live away from the Tower since it was no mage. Remille ignored the mothers protest and threatened to have her turned tranquil.

A year later First Enchanter Remille plotted against Ferelden and Orlais but was stopped by the Grey Warden Duncan. After that incident the Circle Tower was entrusted to Irving as the leader of the mages.

That happened almost two decades ago.

* * *

Brandon Cousland listened to the Templar's words carefully. He could understand that Cullen went through a lot but personally he didn't give a damn, his own family was put to the sword by Arl Howe so the horror's the man described didn't move him so much.

Having enough from the worthless banter he turned to his companions „Okay, I heard enough."

„So what's our plan?" asked Vincent, a blond-haired Templar that joined his little group not that long ago. From what Brandon could understand he was raised in an orphanage before being selected for templar training.

„We go in and kill anything that attacks us" was the Cousland's reply, strangely enough Vincent was fine with that, only a dead mage was a good mage in his opinion.

Wynne on the other hand only shook her head at the idea, young people were so impulsive...especially Vincent. She has met many a mage hater in her life, but he was the worst. And it looked like young Cullen will become just like him.

„That's a plan I like, what are we waiting for?" smirked the Templar.

* * *

When they entered the Harrowing chamber, most of the mages were already possessed by the demon's, with the exception of Irving and a female elf.

Uldred was standing over her, electricity hitting her body, making her scream in pain and terror.

He turned around and saw the unwanted guests „Ahhh intruders" he said in a soft voice „since you are here, that means my servants are dead...well, they are probably better off dead anyway."

„Well we agree on something at least" mumbled Vincent as he prepared to smite the demon and mage filth.

„I-I remember..." came a soft voice from the elven woman on the ground.

Uldred shook his head „You remember? After twenty years now you regained your memories? Not that it matters."

The woman looked confused for a second, then her expression turned into one of pure rage.

„Finish her off" Uldread commanded one of his abominations dismissively.

The ugly thing only made two steps before it dropped dead, its life ended by a Finger of Death.

Uldred looked surprised at the woman, everyone knew she was not a mage, mostly wasting time with the tranquil „So it seems that you are a mage, looks like Greagoir was right all along."

As Uldred talked, Namira used Time Stop and proceeded to place Protection against Evil, Mystic Shield, Foresight, Greater Ironguard and Blink.

As soon as her spell ended and time resumed normally, she summoned four Nightwalker's.

„What's this" asked the confused Uldred, never having encountered such creatures before.

The twenty feet tall undead giants on the other hand summoned two ten feet tall dread wraith's each.

Uldred took a step back in fear, seeing how the tables have turned he tried to persuade Namira to join him. In the same time one of the abominations of his approached to close to one of the Nightwalker's. The malevolent undead quickly grabbed the possessed mage and crushed him between its hand's.

That ended any negotiations. Uldred revealed his true form, that of a giant monstrosity.

As a response two Nightwalker's caste Haster on themselves and charged the pride demon. Uldred tried to combat them but any support he called was quickly dispatched by his enemy's, he was also physically challenged in fending of the undead, one of which slammed him to the ground.

Vincent snarled „She's a blood mage!"

Wynne wanted to protest, she knew the elven girl for a long time...or at least she though she did.

Before Brandon could say anything Vincent used his ability to smite opponents on both group's.

Wynne followed his lead with a Mana Clash spell.

To their shock only Uldred and his ilk were affected. What they didn't know was that Namira didn't have any mana, her magic was fundamentally different from that used on this world. Though the spell did manage to attract the attention of one Nightwalker.

„Greatttt" drawled Brandon as he threw and caught his daggers „and here I though the situation would have solved itself."

„S-stop! L-Let us work together, we cou-" was all Uldred managed to say before a Finger of Agony made him scream in...well, agony.

The young Cousland evaded a fist from the Nightwalker, and in retaliation slashed his blades over the things outstretched arms but the undead's skin prevented the weapons from doing too much damage.

Suddenly an Arcane Bolt slammed into its chest staggering the monster for a bit.

Brandon allowed himself to glance over his shoulder. He saw Wynne giving him a silent nod, the Nightwalker she was battling found itself trapped in a Force Field spell.

Vincent charged at the elven mage, with one swing his sword passed through her...but not in a way he had anticipated.

Namira shifted her attention on the attacker, there was hardly any challenge to be had. Her Nightwalker's were dismembering Uldred and the Dread Wraith's were draining the life from his abomination's.

Thanks to her magic defenses magic and mundane weapon's were useless against her, passing through her body harmlessly.

She pointed her finger at the Templar „Avasculate" and the boy dropped to the ground, his blood vessels ripped out of his body. Though not dead jet, it was only a matter of time.

„VINCENT!" shouted the elderly mage as she used her magic to heal the human.

Namira watched the people struggle against her undead...human and demon alike. Seeing how it was unnecessary to prolong the fight she used Wail of the Banshee to end it.

Irving, Vincent, Wynne, Uldred and Brandon died instantly, like puppets with their strings cut the lifeless corpses stopped and collapsed.

And with a hand-gesture they moved again, but this time they lived to serve her. Mere ghoul's, corpse eaters and first fodder for her army.

The darkspawn, the Archdemon, humans, elves, dwarf's, qunari, kingdom's and empire's alike will not stand between her and her goal.

She will achieve it, even if she had to turn this whole world into a cemetery.

She slowly made her way down the stair's, her undead close behind, ready and willing to feast on any living they find...with Cullen being the first misfortunet victim, and the newest recruit in her growing army.

The Tower will fall...Ferelden will fall, Theadas will fall..all will fall before her until she has found what she has lost.

„Where are you..." said the mother.


End file.
